A. Field of the Invention.
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a handgun rack, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a customizable storage rack for replaceably mounting either on a top or on a bottom of a shelf, for storing handguns, and for positioning the handguns at customizable distances from each other.
B. Description of the Prior Art.
Numerous innovations for handgun racks have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a customizable storage rack for replaceably mounting either on a top or on a bottom of a shelf, for storing handguns, and for positioning the handguns at customizable distances from each other.